


“Baby, I’m a sociopath…”

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Sam-Serial Killer AU</p><p>Dean is serial killer who murders criminals who escaped justice. The family business-started by his father after their mother was murdered. Dean and John eventually get captured by the police and Sammy-the only person Dean truly loves his taken away from him. Eventually Dean escapes and finds Sammy. Dean then vows to kill those who kept them apart for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Baby, I’m a sociopath…”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Supernatural but, I do own this fanfic.  
> Warnings: This contains AU, OCCness, Dark!Wincest, Obsession, etc.  
> A/N: This is based on a photo collage I made on my tumblr (xwincestdetectivex it’s under goodies).  
> A/N: It’s been a while since I’ve written a full length fic so bear with me.
> 
> Written by xwincestdetectivex/Read on Ao3

Dean Winchester sat at the table humming “Hey Jude” putting together a scrapbook for Sammy when they reunited again. Dean wanted Sammy to remember who he was and all the happy times they had together.

Fourteen Years. Fourteen Years since Dean had laid eyes on his beloved Sammy. Now, Dean was finally going to be free from this place and the two would be reunited again. 22 years ago the Winchesters were just like any other family but one night when Dean was four a man with amber eyes broken into the house and killed Mary-Sammy and Dean’s mother. The man managed to escape before police arrived and had still yet to be found.

The day he lost his wife and the mother of his children John Winchester vowed he wouldn’t let any criminal escape justice. John started to hunt monsters-criminals who escaped justice on a technicality or couldn’t be found and he took care of them. For 8 years John and his boys moved from place to place hunting down criminals-Life was great back then Dean never felt alone because he had Sammy.

When Dean turned 12 his Dad took him on a hunt. Dean had to be bait for a pedophile, when the pedophile got close enough to him Dean slit his throat. It was his first kill, before John only let Dean be bait or help take care of the bodies. Unfortunately for John and Dean they got caught trying to dispose of the body. Nobody believed that an innocent looking 12 year old could have killed anyone so John took the blame for the crime. Dean didn’t get off completely clean he was still punished for aiding his Dad-he was sentenced to juvie and later a mental hospital.

Now at age 26 the doctors have determined Dean is no longer a threat to others. They blamed John for Dean’s crimes believing if he hadn’t brainwashed his son Dean would have never committed any crimes. “We’re going to be family again Sammy.” Dean muttered to himself as he finished pasting the last photograph in the scrapbook he made for his baby brother.  
“Dean? The doctor is ready to see you now for your last check up.” The nurse called.  
“Okay. Thanks Mrs. Jones.” Dean said standing up to collect his things. “Hey Jude don’t make it bad.” Dean sang as he walked into the doctor’s office for the last time.

Miles away Sam Shurley was sitting at the airport waiting for his adopted brother Gabriel Shurley to pick him up and take him home to their father’s house. Sam was visiting from college in California-A summer break relaxing at home sounded prefect for Sam who had spent the fall and spring semesters working his butt off to earn a 4.0. Finally, Sam spotted his brother waving to him at over near the food court. As usual Gabriel was wearing an apron and covered in flour.  
“Hey Sam! Sorry, the bakery was really busy today.” Sam stated greeting his brother.  
“No problem!” Sam said smiling.  
“Alright, let’s get you home! Dad said he had something he wanted to talk to you about. Sounded important.” Gabriel stated as he picked up one of his brother’s bags.  
“Really? Did he said what it was about?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Sorry Kiddo, he really didn’t say much but, he seemed upset.” Gabriel answered setting Sam’s bag in the backseat.  
Sam nodded and got in the car, making small talk with Gabriel trying to take his mind off worrying. “What if his father or one of his brothers was sick?” Sam would be completely devastated. He already lost one family Sam didn’t know if he could bare to lose another one.

Sam was adopted when he was 8 after his biological father and brother where arrested in connection with a string of horrific murders. Chuck Shurley was a kind, loving man who after losing his beautiful young wife in a car accident adopted children who were considered “undesirable” by some. Children who were too old or too different. Sam had been the last child Chuck adopted it took a while but, eventually Sam warmed up to Chuck and his four older brothers and they became a family. 

As Gabriel pulled into the driveway they both noticed their older brother’s car in the driveway.  
“Mikey’s here? This early?” The elder brother questioned out loud.  
“We better see what’s going on.” Sam said getting out of the car before Gabriel could respond.  
“We’re home!” Gabriel announced swing the front door open.  
“Hey Gabey, Hey Sam.” Chuck was standing in the kitchen doorway dressed in his tattered bathrobe holding a coffee cup.  
“Hey, Dad.” Sam replied giving his Dad a quick hug and glance over. His father didn’t appear sick at all he just looked a little greyer and little more tired.  
“Come in the kitchen for sec, we need to talk to you about something. Mikey brought doughnuts over.” Chuck gestured over to the kitchen.  
“Doughnuts????” Gabriel questioned running past his father and brother into the kitchen.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed his Dad into the kitchen. 

“Coffee Sam?” Michael asked holding up an empty cup.  
“Sure” Sam said sitting down at the table and grabbing a doughnut from the box before Gabriel had the chance to eat them all.  
Michael handed Sam a cup and stated “I got a call at the station today about John and Dean Winchester.”  
Sam blinked and looked up. John Winchester was his biological father and Dean was his biological brother. Sam hadn’t spoken or seen them in 14 years he barley remembered them. Sam did remember having to move a lot when he was young and that his father was a little paranoid. Sam also remembered that Dean was kind older brother and always took care of him the best way he could.

“They’ve set an execution date for John in July. We thought you would want to know.” Chuck added. “They said if you wish to attend the execution or say goodbye to John you are welcome too. He’s been asking for you……” Chuck trailed off his voice laced with worry.  
“I-I don’t know he’s been out of my life for so long. I just-I need time to think about it.” Sam stated honestly. “What about Dean?”  
Michael spoke up “Dean has been released from the mental facility the doctors believe that he’s better. It sounds like he’s interesting in reuniting with you the doctors said he would talk about you frequently. He’s staying with a friend and my contact gave me a number to give to you if you want to call him.”  
Sam thought for moment before answering “It might be nice to be able to talk with Dean.”  
“It’s your choice.” Chuck stated “Just promise me you’ll be careful.” his father added.  
“I promise.”


End file.
